Atherosclerosis and its clinical consequences, including coronary heart disease (CHD), stroke and peripheral vascular disease, represent a truly enormous burden to the health care systems of the industrialized world. In the United States alone, approximately 13 million patients have been diagnosed with CHD, and greater than one half million deaths are attributed to CHD each year. Further, this toll is expected to grow over the next quarter century as an epidemic in obesity and diabetes continues to grow.
It has long been recognized that in mammals, variations in circulating lipoprotein profiles correlate with the risk of atherosclerosis and CHD. The clinical success of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors, especially the statins, in reducing coronary events is based on the reduction of circulating low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C), levels of which correlate directly with an increased risk for atherosclerosis. More recently, epidemiologic studies have demonstrated an inverse relationship between high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) levels and atherosclerosis, leading to the conclusion that low serum HDL-C levels are associated with an increased risk for CHD.
Metabolic control of lipoprotein levels is a complex and dynamic process involving many factors. One important metabolic control in man is the cholesteryl ester transfer protein (CETP), a plasma glycoprotein that catalyzes the movement of cholesteryl esters from HDL to the apoB containing lipoproteins, especially VLDL (see Hesler, C. B., et. al. (1987) Purification and characterization of human plasma cholesteryl ester transfer protein. J. Biol. Chem. 262(5), 2275-2282)). Under physiological conditions, the net reaction is a heteroexchange in which CETP carries triglyceride to HDL from the apoB lipoprotein and transports cholesterol ester from HDL to the apoB lipoprotein.
In humans, CETP plays a role in reverse cholesterol transport, the process whereby cholesterol is returned to the liver from peripheral tissues. Intriguingly, many animals do not possess CETP, including animals that have high HDL levels and are known to be resistant to coronary heart disease, such as rodents (see Guyard-Dangremont, V., et. al., (1998) Phospholipid and cholesteryl ester transfer activities in plasma from 14 vertebrate species. Relation to atherogenesis susceptibility, Comp. Biochem. Physiol. B Biochem. Mol. Biol. 120(3), 517-525). Numerous epidemiologic studies correlating the effects of natural variation in CETP activity with respect to coronary heart disease risk have been performed, including studies on a small number of known human null mutations (see Hirano, K.-I., Yamashita, S. and Matsuzawa, Y. (2000) Pros and cons of inhibiting cholesteryl ester transfer protein, Curr. Opin. Lipidol. 11(6), 589-596). These studies have clearly demonstrated an inverse correlation between plasma HDL-C concentration and CETP activity (see Inazu, A., et. al. (2000) Cholesteryl ester transfer protein and atherosclerosis, Curr. Opin. Lipidol. 11(4), 389-396), leading to the hypothesis that pharmacologic inhibition of CETP lipid transfer activity may be beneficial to humans by increasing levels of HDL-C while lowering LDL-C.
Despite the significant therapeutic advance that statins such as simvastatin and atorvastatin represent, statins only achieve a risk reduction of approximately one-third in the treatment and prevention of atherosclerosis and ensuing atherosclerotic disease events. Currently, few pharmacologic therapies are available that favorably raise circulating levels of HDL-C. Certain statins and some fibrates offer modest HDL-C gains. Niacin provides an effective therapy for raising HDL-C but suffers from patient compliance issues, due in part to side effects such as flushing. Drugs that inhibit CETP (CETP inhibitors) have been under development with the expectation that they will effectively raise HDL cholesterol levels and also reduce the incidence of atherosclerosis in patients. Torcetrapib was the first drug that was tested in a long-term outcomes clinical trial. The clinical trial of torcetrapib was terminated early due to a higher incidence of mortality in patients to whom torcetrapib and atorvastatin were administered concomitantly compared with patients who were treated with atorvastatin alone. The cause of the increased mortality is not completely understood, but it is not believed to be associated with the CETP inhibiting effects of the drug.
Two other drug candidates, dalcetrapib and anacetrapib, are currently being tested in Phase III clinical trials, including large scale outcomes trials. Data from the recently completed DEFINE Phase III trial of anacetrapib are promising. Patients who were treated with anacetrapib along with baseline statin therapy showed an increase of HDL-C of 138% and a decrease of LDL-C of 40% compared with patients who were treated with just a statin. See: N. Engl. J. Med. 2010: 363: 2406-15. The data in the DEFINE trial were sufficient to indicate that an increase in mortality for patients treated with anacetrapib is unlikely. Additional drug candidates are still being sought that may have properties that are advantageous compared with the CETP inhibitors that have so far been studied or are currently being studied. Such properties may include, for example, higher potency, reduced off-target activity, better pharmacodynamics, higher bioavailability, or a reduced food effect compared with many of the highly lipophilic compounds that have so far been studied. “Food effect” refers to the variability in exposure to the active drug that occurs depending on when the patient had last eaten, whether or not the drug is administered with food, and the fat content of the food.